Wait
by xiatien
Summary: This is a sequel to empty chairs... Gibbs POV  set in rule 51


I'm not dead yet to those who had been waiting for me to update… well I'll try my best =) so do forgive me for not updating and feel free to blame my boss =)

This is for my LONG LOST SISTER PRINCESS KAG LOL and for molly gibbs and Zivadinozzo my ziva =)

I do not own NCIS… (I'm getting tired at this every one knows this =/)

He hasn't slept all night….

This was a big day for someone very dear to him, in every sense "His daughter" though they are not closely related or even blood related. She had become "His child along with the others. But he would never openly admit this to anyone; she is special… for she is almost like a mirror image of who he is.

He was quiet, brooding even but most often times than not he shows his rather eccentric character. He knows very well that people are afraid of him, he don't care as long as he can protect all the people that is special to him. His charming… when the occasion calls for it. But the one word perfectly apt to describe his personality to other people is "BSTrd" as almost "all" calls him that.

He is very dedicated when it comes to his job and sworn duty, once a marine always a marine. This is his way of life… solitary… complicated…difficult…yet he thrives on adversity.

Which also the reason why, he had called Ziva his mirror image, Ziva is quiet, astute and never shows her emotions. She keeps on this façade that only a few people can get to. She is most often called "B!tcH" but this doesn't faze her not one bit. Like him she doesn't care, except for those people she considers "her family". No matter how irritating (Tony), persistent (Abby), Know it All (ducky, creepy (Palmer), talkative (McGee), Bossy (himself) is. He knows that she had grown to love all of them.

But Ziva can also be very charming, likeable, as you can see from her endless admirers. Though some of them are very intimated by her, well... Who wouldn't be?

Ziva is a well trained soldier; she can kill anyone with an available thing on hand. She is very smart, and she can handle herself. No one can control her, maybe except him when she allows him to.

Ziva is dedicated and very loyal when it comes to work.

All this things and traits had endeared her to him in the truest sense.

He recalls their conversation in this very room…

They recently got back from Tela viv….

He was very upset at her, one for doubting him and Tony, two for not asking him for help when she needed him.

Vance had hinted or more or less told him the truth about Ziva, and her father Eli. It pains him how much betrayal he felt. But she redeemed herself in the end.

Ziva had accepted him as a father and her Boss. She had become an agent, and he couldn't be happier. She had worked so hard, and now the last step towards her goal had finally come.

He stood in front of the mirror looking at his reflection; so much had happened this past few days. Abby was sent off to Mexico, and then she discovered about the secret he had kept all these years.

He was abducted by the daughter of the man he murdered. They are out for revenge just like he was back then.

But if someone asked him if he could turn back time and ask if he would do it again. He knows that he would do it all over again. Nothing can amount to the pain and loneliness that man had cost him. That is also the reason why he had tried to protect everyone he had considered his family.

He opened the door and he had seen the last person he had expect to see…

A few hours or so felt like his entire life time, she had just left telling him to prepare for the worst. But at the same time she had made him think of his life. A few years ago he had considered his job as just a job. That at one point he even left…

But it took Ziva to bring him back, strengthening the ties.

Though he had made a decision to fight he had forgotten the time…

Before he realize he had missed the most important day in his life. For Ziva, he had missed her ceremony. He sat back… undecided and for the first time in his life he don't know what to do.

He knows Ziva is upset with… no scratch that she is livid. He hated disappointing her and being amounted to her biological father.

Bringing him back to a story he had heard about missed dance presentation when she was a kid. He felt like a total loser now.

Gibbs is at lost… he doesn't know how to make it up to her. Though a one consolation though is he knows that Tony and the others are there.

Starring at the stairs in his basement he waited…

For her to come…

So he could comfort her and to apologize but also to comfort him upon just having her by his side…

In the darkness…

Memories of laughter, tears, love between a father who had loss a child but gained a friend and a daughter. A daughter who had never loss a father for the father was never their but gained a friend, a protector, and a father.

He had waited…

She had waited…

None of the other came…

OK officially I know its crappy do forgive me I do try, but if you like to rub it in feel free

Thanks for reading

xiatien


End file.
